


still need my brother

by KayveeWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Winchester, Vulnerable Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “Are you happy that Mom is back?” Dean whispered, looking up at his brother with a pained face. Sam stammered and took a minute to recollect his thoughts.-Post 12x02, Sam and Dean talk and spend the night together, without Mary, because Dean may be a bit jealous. He was Sam's parent after all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	still need my brother

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. I am solely writing for my enjoyment and make no profit.
> 
> I did lowkey hate that we had no Sam and Dean scene after Mary came back, like come on, you both have feelings. Anyways, here is Dean being a little jealous after Sam says, 'mary fills in gaps.' He's jealous because he tried his hardest. Also, this is somewhat short and not beta-read, but it's fine, shh. ♡
> 
> ALSO PS THIS IS NOT WINCEST, COMPLETELY PLATONIC

Sam couldn’t sleep; he just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even know his Mom, but she filled the gaps in. She was most likely going through John’s journal, and well, Dean, he didn’t know where Dean was. He couldn’t just stay awake all night, and the fan in his room was getting pretty annoying, looking at the clock it read 1:00 am. He remembered something about having a few sleeping pills in the kitchen and decided to get up.

Quickly dragging himself through the hall, he went to the kitchen. Looking around, the countertop had a half-finished bottle of Jack and about three empty beer bottles on it. It was most likely Dean's drinks, but he probably dragged himself to bed. Just as he went to go around the countertop, he heard someone sniffle. Quickly scanning the room, there was no one, until he looked behind the countertop. There was Dean, sitting with his back to the cabinet, a bottle in hand, and three more empty ones on the floor. The drinking was usual for Dean, but he was crying?

“Hey Dean, you okay?” Sam asked, voice filled with concern as he crouched down beside him. Dean lifted his head, looking his brother straight in the face. His eyes were swollen red from crying, and there was snot coming from his nose.

“Are you happy that Mom is back?” Dean whispered, looking up at his brother with a pained face. Sam stammered and took a minute to recollect his thoughts.

“I-I, I mean yeah, it’s like she’s filling in the blanks,” Sam responded, trying to forge an answer.

“Ya know, Sammy, I really tried to fill in the blanks. Guess I never did it good enough.” He smiled before taking another sip of his drink. “Then again, being a mother is hard. You were an annoying kid, sometimes.” Dean scoffed. “I guess you don’t need me anymore.”

Sam’s heart broke, Dean indeed had tried his best to be a father, mother, brother, uncle, best friend, whatever Sam needed while growing up. His actual Mom being here was filling in a lot of blanks, but it could never replace Dean. Did his brother really think he was replacing him?

“Dean. That’s not true. I will always need you, and you were one hell of a mother. Better than anyone.” Sam said, raising his voice a little more than he needed too. 

“Mm-hmm, surrrreee.” Dean slurred. After a few seconds, he quickly shoved the pictures aside and vomited onto his jeans and floor.

“Alright, you are definitely drunk. Let’s see; you have had almost seven drinks and a half a bottle of Jack.” Sam sighed, his protective-brother instincts turning on. Dean just nodded along to the statement.

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm?” Sam asked, carefully picking the family pictures and bottles off the ground. He slipped the images into his sweater pocket and threw the containers onto the countertop. Next, he helped Dean up off the ground.

“Can I spend the night in your room? I can’t sleep.” Dean muttered quietly, and Sam just melted.

“Of course.” Sam soothed, throwing Dean’s arm over his shoulder and hauling him up.

Eventually, they made it to Sam’s room. He carefully set his brother on the floor and stripped him down to his boxers. Dean was too drunk to protest. Going through his dresser, Sam grabbed an extra Stanford hoodie and helped Dean put it on.

“Let’s get you some water, hmm? I’ll grab us some sleeping pills too.” Sam stated as he quickly dashed back to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses, enough meds for both of them and a trash can because he knew Dean would throw up again. Quickly returning, he sat down beside his brother and pressed the glass up to Dean’s lips.

“It’ll take away the pukey feeling. I promise.” Sam assured, and Dean obediently took a sip. “Now these,” Sam ordered, pressing three pills into Dean’s mouth, two of them were sleeping pills, and the other was Tylenol. Dean took them down with a small sip of water. Sam quickly took his pills and placed the glasses onto his bedside table, along with the photos from his hoodie pocket.

“Think we can both fit?” Dean chuckled as he tried to stand up, Sam quickly catching him. Sam just smiled softly and nodded as he led them both into the bed. Gently pulling back the covers, he helped Dean settle onto the left side before crawling into the right side and pulling the covers over them. In an instant, Dean curled up beside him, his arm over Sam’s waist.

“You really think I was a good Mom?” Dean asked quietly, laying his head on Sam’s chest.

“The best mother someone could ever ask for. You know I still need my brother.” Sam whispered. “Now go to sleep, jerk.” He chuckled as Dean yawned.

“Bitch” Dean responded, half-asleep.

That night, they both had the best sleep in what seems like forever. They could have all their family and friends back, but in the end, what they really need is each other.


End file.
